Red Lake Empire
|connectedresources = |eras = }} Frybread's Legacy The Red Lake Empire was a power vacuum, internal strife plagued the people as much as any war would, and for years no one stepped forward to heal the region. The last attempt had been met with fierce opposition from the neighboring regions, but they learned from their mistakes, and vowed to never let such a cataclysmic event happen again. Through the invasion and death they were taught that only through good organization, and a powerful leader, could they ever overcome the abyss which threatened to dismantle all that they had managed to keep safe. Thus the Frybreadinator's place in history was born. Aggravated by a transgression onto Red Lake territory by the their evil neighbors, the Duchy of Bagley, The Red Lake Empire felt it was time to take action. Before entire villages had been razed by the dark ones, but this was a mere error in patrol vectors. The straw did break the camel's back. The other leaders decided, for fear of another occupation, to not take any action. But the Frybreadinator, rallied the people behind him and brought swift retribution down upon the city of Bagley, burning the city to the ground. The elders, punishing the Frybreadinator for his disobedience, exiled him to an obsure listening post in the north of Red Lake's Territory. However, this did not appease Bagley's allies and they launched into a bloodlust to redeem Bagley's honor. The Triumvirate of Darkness was formed, the Fiefdom of Fosston, the Theocratic Order of Solway, and the massive Sultanate of Blackduck. Every shred of light illuminating the path to glory for Red Lake seemed to be blocked out in that moment with Triumvirate forces occupying everything except for Red Lake's small outpost in Ponemah. It just so happened that there was an obscure listening post in Ponemah, and garrisoned in this station, was a great leader. When the Frybreadinator learned of the hostile invasion, he set out to help, gathering bands of men under his banner and forming a prominent guerilla force. His guerillas may have wandered through the blackness, but they were as fireflies in the night, slightly illuminating the shadows. The darkness was still prevelent, but it was that small shimmer, that glitter in the night, that inspired the people of Red Lake, from the smallest child to the most ancient elder, to rise up in open rebellion. The invaders did not know what was upon them, and they panicked, the entirety of the people they had been oppressing were now upon them, pushing forward and destroying there ranks like piranhas devouring a corpse. The Triumvirate forces broke and a rout ensued all the way through the lands of Fosston, Solway, and even Blackduck. Her enemies defeated Red Lake was now, for the first time in ages, free. In an act of mercy, the inhabitants of the former enemies lands were peacefully assimilated into Red Lake society, and there they remain. Recently Red Lake entered the world stage after joining the New Pacific Order. The proud kingdom has no plans to leave Pacifica now, or ever. Hail Pacifica.